marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-11584)
History "Father I will defend the Nine Realms and Asgard with every breath that I take, but I cannot be the protector of the Nine Realms and its King at the same time. I am not you father, nor will I ever be." Thor Odinson was born, in Earth time, sometime around 955 A.D. The first born son of Odin Borson and Frigga Fjorgynndottir, Thor was the Crown Prince of Asgard upon his birth, and was thusly raised by his father to one day lead the protection of the 9 Realms of Yggdrasil, including Midgard, the Earth. Shortly after his birth, Thor's brother Balder was born. Also around that time, Loki, a Frost Giant, was adopted by Odin and raised as Thor's brother, though Thor and Loki were unaware of the latter's true parentage until much later in life. As a youth, Thor was taught the great battle tactics of the Valkyries, a fighting force of Asgard that was held in the highest esteem. However, also in his youth, much of the Valkyrie was wiped out in a battle with Surtur of Muspelheim, leaving their numbers decimated. Thor however would study their battle tactics and adapt them when he was given armies to command himself. Upon becoming a commander as a young man in the Asgardian army, Thor was gifted the hammer Mjolnir, which focused his power of lightning and gave him the ability of flight. Peace reigned through the Nine Realms for the majority of Thor's life, to the point where Midgard was ultimately disregarded by most Asgardians (including Thor) and the Earthlings lost all knowledge of their ancient allies. Asgard prospered during the reign of Odin, and as the king approached the twilight of his life, Thor was poised to take the throne himself. Yet during his coronation, a jealous Loki allowed several Frost Giants into Asgard to disrupt things. While the incursion was small, Thor bayed for blood, despite Odin's insistence on maintaining the peace with Laufey, the leader of the Frost Giants. Against his father's wishes and on his younger brother's council, Thor, Loki, Balder, the Lady Sif and a group known as the Warriors Three traveled to Jotunheim to confront Laufey. A battle soon broke out which saw the Asgardians highly outnumbered, and would have seen them die were it not for the intervention of Odin. With the prospect of renewed war between the Frost Giants and Asgard, Odin and Thor had a massive argument over the King's Duty to His People, with Odin calling Thor a cruel child, unready for the burden of rule, while Thor called his father a dottering old fool. For his insubordination and to teach him humility, Odin banished Thor to Midgard, stripping him of his powers and Mjolnir. He then sent his hammer with him shortly thereafter, declaring it could only be wielded by someone worthy. Thor landed in the middle of the New Mexico desert, wandering around for a short while before he was run over by a car driven by Dr. Jane Foster and her associates, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Thor was only slightly injured from the impact, and awoke in the hospital to discover that he had been banished to Earth and stripped of much of his strength and endurance. Given the alias Donald Blake by the humans he had met, Thor briefly accepted their help until he could find a way back to Mjolnir and his powers. He discovered that his hammer had landed outside the town he was taken too, Tucumcari, and he resolved to reclaim his powers. Enlisting the help of Jane, Thor infiltrated the SHIELD base that had been set up around his hammer. He managed to reach it, but when he attempted to lift it, Mjolnir deemed him unworthy and refused to be lifted by him. Dejected, Thor was captured by SHIELD. Agent Phil Coulson attempted to interrogate the Asgardian, but Thor would not give him any answers. While in SHIELD's custody, Thor did witness much of Jane's research being confiscated, while also being visited by a shade of his brother Loki. Loki erroneously told Thor that Odin had died and that Balder had been the one to betray them to the Frost Giants. Unable to believe this, Thor asked that his exile be lifted, but Loki told him that for the time being, Thor had to remain on Midgard. Thor was eventually released from SHIELD's custody back into the care of Dr. Erik Selvig, who wanted Thor to leave Jane alone. On his way out, Thor stole a notebook to return to Foster and Selvig as thanks for their help. After getting drunk with Dr. Selvig, Thor and Jane bonded as he explained the concept of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms to her, before making them all breakfast the following morning. It was shortly thereafter that Thor was greeted by the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, friends and compatriots from Asgard. From them, he learned that Odin was not dead, merely asleep. Thor deduced that Loki must have set up both himself and Balder, but he struggled to understand why. Before plans could be made to return to Asgard to declare Thor's innocence, the Destroyer Armor showed up in downtown Tucumcari, seeking the wayward Asgardians. Thor and company traveled to the town square, where Sif and her friends attempted to stop the armor, but could only slow it down. Not wanting to see anyone innocent hurt, Thor approached the armor and appealed directly to Loki, asking him to spare the Earthlings and his friends and take him instead. Loki agreed, ordering the Destroyer to smack Thor across the square, mortally wounding him. However, this action triggered the enchantment on Mjolnir. Proving himself worthy once more, Thor's powers were restored, and he eventually defeated (but did not completely destroy) the armor. Before leaving for Asgard once more, Thor met with Phil Coulson, demanding that he return Jane's research to them. Promising Jane that he would return, Thor and company traveled back to Asgard to confront Loki. Thor found Loki in the chamber of Odin, having just destroyed the Frost Giant King Laufey. Loki tried to sweet talk his way out of trouble again, but Thor revealed the truth to their mother. Feeling betrayed, Loki temporarily blinded Thor and made a mad dash for the Bifrost room. He activated the Siege Engine, threatening to destroy Jotunheim. Thor and Loki battled as the power of the Siege Engine grew, threatening all the Nine Realms. In order to save Asgard and everyone else, Thor was forced to destroy the Bifrost, cutting him off from Midgard. In the process, both Thor and Loki nearly fell into the void, only for Thor to be rescued by Balder, and Loki to willingly fall in seemingly to his death. Thor was restored to his position as Crown Prince of Asgard, and awaited the rebuilding of the Bifrost to return to Midgard. Thor's return to Earth was quicker than expected, as Heimdall detected that Loki had returned and had located the long hidden Tesseract. Knowing that Loki with an Infinity Stone was trouble, Odin mustered up enough dark energy to send Thor directly to Midgard himself, with the task of recovering the stone and bringing Loki back to Asgard to face justice. Upon his initial arrival, Thor clashed with Iron Man over keeping Loki in custody, but eventually Thor relented and accompanied the team back to the SHIELD helicarrier. Upon making sure that Jane Foster was safe from Agent Phil Coulson, Thor awaited Loki leading them to the Tesseract so he could return to Asgard. However, an argument eventually broke out over SHIELD's use of the gem in the first place, an argument which eventually provided cover for Loki's accomplice, Taskmaster, and his army of supervillains to attack the Helicarrier to free the God of Mischief. Thor helped fend off the invaders, but spent much of the battle fighting Bruce Banner's alter-ego, the Hulk, as he was the only being capable of withstanding the Hulk's raw strength. In the course of battle, Thor was separated from the Helicarrier and landed in a field nearby. Returning when New York was threatened by the Chitauri, Thor took part in the Battle of New York and took out Abomination rather quickly. As The Avengers were successful in repelling the invading force, Thor took the Tesseract and Loki and brought them back to Asgard, fulfilling his mission. He later watched solemnly as Loki was sentenced to several hundred years in Asgard's dungeons for his crimes. Thor spent time traveling the Nine Realms, trying to keep the peace lost by Asgard being temporarily cut off from them. Though the process of sending Thor to the Nine Realms was taxing, Odin refused to use the Tesseract to ease his burden. Thor eventually finished bringing peace to Vanaheim and, upon leaving the Warriors Three there, traveled back to Asgard to await the Bifrost's reconstruction. However, he began to have doubts about serving as king in Asgard, feeling that he was better served on the battlefield then the throne room. Thor was eventually worried when Heimdall told him of Jane Foster's desire to find him, and her seeming encounter with something alien. Ignoring the escape of Amora the Enchantress, Thor traveled on the rebuilt Bifrost to Jane. Though Jane was angered for taking so long to return, eventually they rekindled their romantic feelings for one another. When Thor found that Jane was possessed by a great evil, he brought her to Asgard to seek healing. Though Odin did not approve of their relationship, he immediately recognized that Jane had been possessed by an ancient artifact known as the Aether. Odin vowed to find a way to free it from her before she died, but before he could seriously begin Asgard was attacked by the Dark Elf Maleketh, let in by Amora, who was seeking the Aether for himself. Odin fought Maleketh to a draw in order to protect Jane, but in the process his beloved wife Frigga was killed. Besieged by grief, Odin ordered Jane locked away in Asgard until the Aether was removed or killed her. Thor argued with his father, but Odin's position would not budge. Left with no other option, Thor sought the help of his erstwhile brother to find a way out of Asgard without Odin's aide. Thor was forced to capitulate to a high price for Loki's aide though, agreeing to setting him free when Thor sat on the throne of Asgard. Loki led Thor, the Lady Sif and Jane to Svartalfheim in an attempt to confront Maleketh. Thor attempted to destroy the Aether when Maleketh withdrew it from Jane, however his attempt failed and the trio were routed by the Dark Elves, with Loki seemingly losing his life. Saved by his brother Balder, Thor again confronted his father in a scenario eerily similar to his banishment years prior. However this time, Mjolnir recognized Thor as being in the right, denying Odin's attempt to strip him of his power once more. Thor and Balder then traveled back to Earth to confront Maleketh, who attempted to use to power of the Aether, the Field Bridge technology of Jane Foster, and the magic of Amora whom he had betrayed to bring darkness to all the Nine Realms. Through a difficult fight involving both magic and the science of Jane's Field Bridge technology, Thor and Balder were successful. Thor returned to Asgard and, upon being asked to once again take the throne, declined it in favor of staying on Earth to protect it. He recommended that Balder one day take the throne, and then traveled back to Earth to be with Jane once more. Thor spent the next couple of years on Earth, helping SHIELD and The Avengers at times and spending time with Jane, but he was drawn into a deeper conflict when he agreed to help The Avengers rout the Red Skull and the remnants of HYDRA. Thor was present when the team took out the last remaining HYDRA base in Sokovia, taking down Baron Strucker in the process (though the Red Skull and the enhanced individuals managed to escape.) In Sokovia, Tony Stark found an alien scepter that HYDRA had been using to conduct some kind of experimentation. Thor noted that the energy signature of the scepter was similar to that of the Tesseract, though he didn't exactly know what that meant. Thor later attended a victory party and held a contest in which the Avengers all tried to lift his hammer Mjolnir (though none were successful.) Their party was interrupted however by the appearance of the artificial intelligence Ultron, who stole the scepter and managed to escape with it despite being chased by Thor. When Thor returned, he argued with Stark over his "reckless behavior", but tried to help the team track down the rogue AI. The search for Ultron led them to Ulysses Klaue's hideout in Johannesburg, South Africa, where Ultron was attempting to acquire a vast amount of vibranium for some unknown purpose. Thor fought against the Ultron drones, but like many of his teammates was affected b the mental powers of the Scarlet Witch. He was shown a vision of Asgard being destroyed in the flames of Ragnarok, and also a symbol that he couldn't quite make out. Disturbed by his vision, Thor was incapacitated and incapable of helping Iron Man capture the rampaging Hulk. Eventually he came back to his senses and accompanied the team to Clint Barton's safe house where his family lived. Thor's stay was brief though, as he flew off to gain some perspective on his vision. After some meditation, he figured out what the key pieces all meant, making the connection that the gem in the Red Skull's scepter was yet another Infinity Stone, the Mind Stone. Thor traveled back to Avengers tower and, seemingly blindly, powered the regeneration cradle that contained the android Vision, who also possessed said gem. Explaining the concept to the team, Thor was convinced of Vision's worthiness when he became the only one besides himself who could wield Mjolnir. Thor then accompanied the team back to Sokovia, where they engaged in battle with Ultron's army of drones and tried to stop him from activating a super-oscillation machine. Thor was instrumental in destroying the machine utterly. He then returned to Asgard briefly, leaving the Mind Stone in the care of the Vision, and seeking more information on the Infinity Stones. At some point in the next few years, Thor and Jane broke up (a "mutual dumping" as Thor described it) and Thor traveled the 9 Realms for more information on the Infinity Stones. However his search was in vain, and eventually he was captured and locked away by the fire demon Surtur. It was here that Thor learned that, in his absence, Odin was no longer on the throne of Asgard, and that Surtur's power was growing, a sign of the impending prophecy of Ragnarok. Thor escaped from Muspelheim and returned to Asgard. There, he exposed "Odin" as actually being his thought deceased brother Loki. This deception had enraged Thor's brother Balder, and inadvertantly led to Balder's near fatal stabbing by Loki. Thor then took Loki to Earth and, after some help from the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, tracked down Odin who was still in exile. Their reunion was short-lived, however, as fire demons from Surtur had anticipated their arrival. With Odin weakened, Thor and Loki took him on the Bifrost, hoping to escape back to the safety of Asgard. However two of the fire demons accompanied them, and in the process of transport a fight caused Thor to be sent careening out of the Bifrost and onto a nameless planet. There, without his hammer and with limited power, Thor was captured by a bounty hunter working for a being named the Grandmaster. Once brought before the Grandmaster, Thor was drafted into competing in his Contest of Champions, a gladiatorial game pitting contenders from across the universe. Thor was told he could have his freedom if he defeated the grand champion of the Games, which Thor readily agreed to. He also discovered that the Hunter who had captured him was a long lost member of the legions of Valkyries, soldiers once loyal to the throne of Asgard. Thor tried to enlist her help, but she would not even consider it at first. Thor entered the arena, sensing that his hammer Mjolnir was nearby, but unable to locate it. In the arena, he was tasked with fighting Beta Ray Bill, a Korbinite warrior, who's race was long thought to be extinct. Thor and Bill were evenly matched throughout the fight, until Thor managed to acquire Mjolnir to turn the tide. Much to his surprise, however, Bill was also able to wield the hammer, proving his worthiness and honorable nature. Thor attempted to persuade Bill to join with him to escape this place, but at that moment Odin used the Tesseract and magic to summon the "wielder of Mjolnir to him now", accidentally bringing Bill back to Asgard as opposed to Thor. Stuck once again on the planet, Thor was cast into the dungeons once again virtually powerless. There, he was first interrogated by the Valkyrie, who wished to know more about the happenings back home. However her change of heart seemed to be short lived as the interrogation was taken over by Firelord, the right hand man of the Grandmaster. Thor and Firelord had a brief scuffle, which Thor won, though only because it appeared Firelord was holding back. Grandmaster then scheduled an execution for the following day, with Firelord entering the arena against the handicapped Thor. In the arena, Firelord was a far tougher opponent for Thor to fight individually, and its likely that he would have been defeated and killed were it not for the intervention of the Valkyrie, who held the Grandmaster hostage. At that moment help arrived from Asgard in the form of Bill, Balder, Loki and the Lady Sif. This distraction allowed the Grandmaster to slip away, and activate security sentries to fight the group along with Firelord. The Asgardian group was eventually successful, helping other gladiators led by the Kree Warrior Att-Lass to revolt against the Grandmaster before Thor and company returned to Asgard, minus Balder who had tragically been killed. Reunited with his hammer, Thor once again faced down Surtur, teaming with Beta Ray Bill (who was now equipped with a similar hammer to his own called Stormbreaker). Together the two defeated the mighty Midgard Serpent, and then shattered Surtur's Twilight Sword, rendering him virtually powerless and sending him back to Muspelheim. Their victory in Ragnarok was a hollow one, as Asgard lay in ruins and the planet was approached by the Mad Titan Thanos, who was searching for the Tesseract. In one fell swoop, Thor found himself (along with Loki and Bill) sent to Earth to warn them of Thanos, as his father chose to face the Mad Titan himself, in an ultimately losing effort. Upon Thor and companies arrival on Earth, he was surprised to learn that they had already been told of the impending arrival of Thanos and his Black Order by four time travelers from an alternate future. After learning of the intervening events on Earth following his absence (such as the Avengers Civil War and the Sakaaran Incident) Thor joined with Loki and Beta Ray Bill to help protect the Earth from the full force of the invading Chitauri. They were successful at repelling the invasion (with the help of Captain Marvel, Valkyrie, and the arriving Guardians of the Galaxy) though they were unable to prevent Thanos from acquiring the two Infinity Stones located on Earth (or from losing his brother Loki to the Mad Titan's power). Thor joined with the rest of the heroes of Earth at facing off against the Mad Titan, a process which saw him critically injured by the end of the fight. He was later restored by Adam Warlock when he acquired the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos, and witnessed the end of Thanos at the hands of several of the heroes. After the Infinity War, Thor founded New Asgard on Earth and sent Valkyrie off in Reed Richards' spaceship to see if any other survivors could be found from his former home. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Thor was the first to warn Tony Stark and the Earth of the impending arrival of Thanos, and had to witness Loki's betrayal of the heroes of Earth at informing Thanos of where the remaining Infinity Stones were being hidden. Thor joined in the assault on Thanos' platform in Earth orbit, but was ultimately killed in the excursion, his hammer Mjolnir shattered to millions of pieces before hand. Powers & Abilities * The Hammer Mjolnir: The chief weapon of Thor is the mystical hammer Mjolnir, forged in the Dwarven forge and made from the mystical metal Uru. Mjolnir is enchanted so that only Thor, or someone who proves themselves equally worthy (such as Beta Ray Bill) can use Mjolnir and wield its power. * Lightning and Electrical Manipulation: As the God of Thunder, Thor has the ability to utilize lightning, often using his hammer Mjolnir as a conduit. These lightning blasts can vary in power based on his need. * Flight: By spinning Mjolnir rapidly, Thor can create a vortex to lift him through the air and fly at speeds approaching Mach 5. He can also create tornadic vortices, such as he did when he defeated the Destroyer Armor. * Longevity and Endurance: Like all Asgardians, Thor has a lifespan that far exceeds that of humans, so that despite being over a thousand years old he is still considered in the prime of his life. He is also incredibly resiliant and strong, at least on par with a weakened Hulk. Weaknesses Thor's seeming weakness is his dependency on his hammer, Mjolnir. If he were ever separated from it, a large portion of his powers (flight, lightning manipulation, etc.) would be lost to him. While he is capable of harnessing at least some of these powers without his hammer, he cannot consciously fully access them due to overreliance on it. There is also the enchantment of Mjolnir: Should Thor stray from being worthy of its power, then he could lose access to it altogether (though he would still retain some of the durability and strength available to Asgardians by birth.) Furthermore, Thor's weakness has always been a degree of arrogance and pride. He often leaps into action without considering the ramifications of what he is doing. This trait has lessened to a large degree (after he was banished to Earth for declaring war on the Ice Giants), but it has not completely disappeared. Film Details Thor appears within the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Chris Hemsworth. * Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) only * Doctor Strange (2016) * World War Hulk (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity (2019) only * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Earth-11584 Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian